One Shot: Donde las hadas vuelan libres
by Dav3 Sh4dow
Summary: Has sentido esa sensación de querer morir? tus sentimientos se apagan al son de tu ultimo latir y tu mundo muere en el ultimo pensamiento optimista. perdiste lo que te hacia luchar y ahora solo tirado en un rincón esperas a q el aire se acabe...


One Shot.

**Donde las hadas vuelan libres.**

**Caminando entre el caos y la destrucción tras el comienzo de la batalla final, todo magnolia era un caos, el olor a muerte y dolor sofocaba a todo ser vivo que presencio y sobrevivió al comienzo del final, Fairy Tail, el gremio más poderoso de Fiore, había sido derrotado completamente por el mago mas malvado y poderoso de toda la historia.**

- Lucy, es hora… -

**Como fue que todo termino así… simplemente no lo comprendo, se supone que la historia es cruel con sus protagonistas, pero yo nunca escogí ser parte de ella, yo hubiera querido que todo fuera diferente, sacrificaría incluso mi misma alma para poder regresar el tiempo y detenerlo, detener el letal paso de lo que se justifico como su destino… han pasado ya 6 meces desde que Zeref, el mago más poderoso y malvado intento destruir este mundo, 6 meses desde que busco una respuesta a lo que me sucedió…**

**(6 meses atrás…)**

**Mi corazón latía en medio del caos y la destrucción de la batalla final… la batalla que definiría el futuro del mundo, ahí estaba yo…**

- ¡Natsu, por favor, no lo hagas! -

- jeje, es gracioso… al final todo depende de mí una vez más, bueno, me voy, el me está esperando… -

- Natsu… no tienes que hacerlo, no me importa si el mundo es destruido… yo… ¡yo no puedo imaginar mi vida sin ti! -

**Tan débil e inútil frente a la tempestad, era una situación crítica y aun así, el me sonrió… sabiendo que su vida misma estaba destinada a perderse para salvar a un mundo que no lo merecía…**

- recuerdo muy bien como era mi vida antes de conocerte, yo estuve solo por mucho tiempo, yo tenía miedo a relacionarme con alguien para que al final se fuera de mi vida como siempre pasa… ahora… fuiste luz en la oscuridad… yo tampoco puedo imaginar mi mundo sin ti, pero… si Zeref logra lo que quiere, puede que nunca nos hubiéramos conocido, es por eso que lo enfrentare, para defender este mundo, el mundo que yo llegue a querer, el mundo que me dio grandes amigos, el mundo que me dio grandes diversiones, el mundo que me enseño… lo que es amar a una persona más que a tu vida misma -

- te lo suplico Natsu… el te matara… es muy poderoso aun para ti… -

- moriría mil veces por verte sonreír Lucy… no quiero que esa sonrisa tuya desaparezca de este mundo, no necesito otra razón… más que darle un futuro a la persona que amo, así me cueste la vida misma… no permitiré que –

**Yo no lo pude evitar, me lance sobre el… lo abrace con toda mi fuerza, apreté mis labios mientras los mordía, mis mejillas se llenaron de lagrimas sin poder controlarlo, ellas salían por si solas, sentía una gran impotencia… él no lo sabía aun, pero yo lo amaba, lo comencé a amar poco a poco hasta que al final, mi corazón era por completo de él… **

- ¡Natsu, no quiero que mueras! Porque… ¡yo también te amo! -

- me alegra que comprendas lo que siento… ahora más que nunca… debo detener a Zeref, ahora que se que me amas puedo morir en paz, sabiendo que mis sentimientos fueron correspondidos… -

**Rompí en llanto después de sus palabras, eran unas palabras muy duras, sin embargo… no lo había notado, pero Natsu se estaba conteniendo el llanto…**

- lo he decidido, después de que todo esto termine, tú y yo, tendremos una cita, solos, sin Happy o cualquiera que pueda interrumpir… -

- ¿lo prometes? -

- es una promesa… ahora quiero que tú me prometas algo… pase lo que pase, nunca olvides que siempre estoy contigo y que pase lo que pase, esperaras mi regreso… -

**Después de eso… él se fue, yo creí en su promesa... y mantuve la mía, pero él jamás volvió, fui tan crédula… había notado su determinación a morir solo por salvarme, tal vez si lo hubiera detenido… solo tal vez así hubiera podido estar más tiempo con el… **

…

**Ahora estoy aquí de pie junto con los demás, frente al monumento que se hizo en tu honor, el gran mago que salvo a este mundo… se que puedes oírme, aunque no estás aquí, se que siempre estás conmigo… tu mismo lo dijiste, y aun puedo escuchar tu corazón latir, pero, de que sirve si no te puedo ver… si no te puedo tocar… si no puedo oír de ti una vez más un "te amo"… quien lo diría, el chico hiperactivo e infantil que conocí era en realidad el chico dulce y amable que es capaz de sacrificar su propia vida por amor… jeje… a comenzado a llover… ¿acaso tratas de decirme algo?... ¿acaso tratas de decirme que me extrañas?, deben ser tus lagrimas… todavía se sienten tibias… siento como los demás me miran y se sienten mal por mi… ¿lo ves? …**

- esa chica ha perdido mucho peso… debes estar muy devastada aun… -

- no me sorprende, dicen que ella fue la última persona con la que tuvo contacto… -

- no solo eso… todos sus conocidos están en estados similares… aunque parece que ella y su gato parlante fueron los más afectados… era muy preciado por el gremio… después de todo, el maestro Marakov siempre les enseño a ser como una familia…

- Lucy… será mejor que no vayamos… -

**- **oh, mira, ese que se acerca es Guran Doma, el líder del consejo… incluso el ha venido… -

- si, escuche que el vendría personalmente a dar unas palabras en honor al chico… -

- Ciudadanos de Fiore y sus lejanías, Magos de Fairy Tail y demás compañía, hace 6 meses en esta ciudad sucedió un milagro, el mago Zeref en sus desvenes intento una vez más, destruir el mundo que conocemos, pero, hubo un valiente, un mago que a costa de su vida salvo el mundo de su inminente final, este chico conocido, hijo de Igneel, miembro de Fairy Tail, a él le debemos nuestras vidas, donde quiera que se encuentre no está mirando y protegiendo con el gran escudo forjado por su sacrificio, por eso, el consejo y yo hemos decidido, nombrar a Natsu Dragnel como el mayor mago de la historia, el "caballero santo"… -

- esas no son más que palabras… ¡¿Dónde estuvo el consejo cuando todo sucedió?, ¡Estaban temblando de miedo bajo la mesa de sus casas! -

- tranquilízate Erza… -

- Erza… recuerda que Lucy aun está muy mal, por favor… no digas mas o podrías hacerla entrar en shock… -

**Después de las palabras del líder del consejo, las personas comenzaron a irse, ellos solo vinieron a verlo… ellos con el pasar del tiempo… se olvidaran de lo que hiciste…**

- Lucy… vámonos… -

- no se preocupen por mi… quiero estar a solas con él unos momentos… -

- Lucy… muy bien, solo llámame si me necesitas -

**Espere a que todos se fueran, sentía un gran vacío en mi pecho, pero… no puedo llorar, hace días que llore por última vez… ahora solo queda esa sensación de frio en tu corazón, yo solo quería tirarme en un rincón y esperar a que todo el aire se me acabe… aunque gracias a su coraje este mundo se salvo de tener un triste desenlace, su sacrificio fue en vano, ya que si él no está a mi lado… yo… simplemente… no puedo sonreír… solo estoy aquí esperando… a que la muerte nos reúna una vez más… en ese lugar donde las hadas vuelan libres.**

Próximamente una versión alterna que se llamara **"Donde nacen los ángeles"**

y tal vez después tal vez una continuación para este… claro, si es que no les pareció un final abierto…


End file.
